


N'14

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [248]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, I believe in you Peri i know you can help and improve the team !, Servus Ivan !!!, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ivan est en prêt au Bayern, il a confiance en lui, dans l'équipe.





	N'14

**Author's Note:**

> Mercato du Bayern : Pavard  
Bébé Arp   
Hernandez   
Hot Perisic

N'14

  
Ivan s'entraîne pour la première fois avec son club pour un an, le Bayern est un très grand club, l'Inter ne veut plus de lui mais Munich a besoin de lui, même en tant que remplaçant. Même s'il ne connaît pas ses futurs coéquipiers pour l'année à suivre, Ivan connaît Niko et Robert, c'est suffisant, il a toujours eu un énorme respect envers ses aînés, il est croate et fier de l'être, alors être sous leurs ordres à nouveau est un honneur. C'est sympa d'apprendre à connaître ses coéquipiers, Lewandowski rit avec Müller et lui, le petit Arp s'entraîne aussi à ses côtés, ainsi que Tolisso. Le Bayern est un bon club pour vivre des dernières années de carrière, si l'année venait à bien se dérouler, peut-être qu'Ivan resterait, enfin, si le club le voulait aussi évidemment.

  
Ivan apprend à connaître ses coéquipiers le plus rapidement possible, il a peu de temps avant le début de la saison, mais il a confiance en lui, en ses capacités, et il sait aussi que l'équipe va avoir confiance en lui, Niko le connaît déjà en plus. Il veut aider le Bayern à gagner, que ce soit la Bundesliga ou la Champions League. Ivan ne peut rien promettre aux supporters ou à ses nouveaux amis, il ne peut rien dire ou faire qui leur assurera la victoire totale, mais il a une foi inébranlable dans le football. Peut-être qu'il ne servira à rien, qu'il ne sera pas à la hauteur ou qu'il ne gagnera rien, mais Ivan est prêt à tout donner pour sa nouvelle équipe. Il a confiance en lui, et il a aussi confié sa foi au Bayern.

  
Fin


End file.
